


Kisses

by mizael



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi, everyone is kurokosexual the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizael/pseuds/mizael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko likes to give kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write murakuro kisses but then my hand slipped and this thing came into existence

**i.**

It’s a rare day for them not to have practice, because Akashi is a workaholic, and he’s determined to bring everyone down with him, but Kise doesn’t really question his fortune because Akashi would be sure to ruin it if he heard. He’s learned to not question any of the things their captain says, lest it backfire on him spectacularly.

It’s an even rarer day when he’s not surrounded by at least two or three or _all_ of his friends—the other Miracles who walked to the train station together and got popsicles on the way. 

And so, it was one of those days that, purely by coincidence, both of these things happened. 

Aomine had run off on an errand for his mother—Momoi hot on his heels—and Murasakibara had wandered off toward the promotion at the local sweet shop. Midorima simply did not wish to walk home with Kise alone (“Midorimacchiiii!”) and Akashi never joined their after school adventures anyway. So Kise was, unfortunately, alone. 

Sulking in the silence, the model trudged along the path home, wondering if he should stop by the convenience store to grab a popsicle anyway even if his friends weren’t with him. 

“ _Mou_!” he throws his hands up and cries. “Midorimacchi is so mean! And Aominecchi didn’t even give me a second glance, and Murasakicchi left without saying a word! Akashicchi doesn’t even come, and Kurokocchi—” 

“What about me?” 

The sudden presence of the passing specialist startles Kise into a loud yelp, and Kuroko, to his credit, doesn’t even flinch. In a flash, Kise’s arms wrap around his shoulders and the model tackles him in happiness. They fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs, and Kuroko’s head is protected from the pavement by Kise’s arms. The model eagerly rubs his cheek against Kuroko’s. 

“Kurokocchiiii~!” Kise squeals in happiness. “Have you been with me this whole time? I’m sorry I didn’t notice you. Since we’re alone, let’s call this a date~!”

“Don’t say such disgusting things,” Kuroko responds immediately. 

“So mean!” 

As Kuroko moves to detach Kise from his body, the blond model winces as Kuroko grabs his wrist, and at first Kuroko doesn’t notice because, well—it’s _Kise_ , and such reactions are normal. But when Kise doesn’t burst into crocodile tears and reprimand Kuroko for his “rough treatment” (his words, not Kuroko’s), he finally notices something is off. 

“Kise-kun, are you hurt?” Kuroko asks as he loosens his grip on the blond’s wrist. Despite his stoic expression, there is an amount of worry mixed in his words. A worry that Kise picks up on.

“Aww, is Kurokocchi worried about me?” Kise teases and wraps his arms around Kuroko again to give him a second hug. Kuroko notices the wince again as Kise flexes his wrist, and pushes him away.

“Yes,” he states bluntly, and Kise is about to celebrate, but Kuroko reaches over to gently grab his wrist again. “Kise-kun’s wrist is injured, and being able to dribble is really important to play basketball. So you should take better care of yourself.”

Before the other can react, Kuroko pulls the sleeve down on Kise’s arm and leans forward to place a chaste kiss on the now-visible bruise on Kise’s wrist (obtained from their earlier fall). 

“K-K-Ku-Kuro—” Kise stutters in disbelief, his face turning all shades of red. Kise’s mind works in overtime, and the red on his face inevitably causes steam to rise from his cheeks. Kuroko considers it a miracle that Kise hasn’t already fainted from all the blood rushing to his face.

With a small smile, Kuroko places Kise’s arm back down gently. “It’s charm for it to heal faster,” he says nonchalantly.

“K… Kuro… K-Kuroko… Kurokocchi!!” Kise wails even louder now, real tears streaming down his cheeks in waves, and he attaches himself to Kuroko once again, this time with no intention of letting go despite the pain in his wrist. “Kurokocchi is so nice to me!! I love you, Kurokocchi! Please be mine forever!”

It takes a while to detach Kise again.

…

“Kurokocchi, my lips hurt too, so maybe you could—”

“No.”

 

**ii.**

"Remedial classes?"

Aomine rubs the back of his neck and looks down at the ground to avoid Kuroko's disapproving gaze.

Students mingle about around them, packing bags to either go home for the day or to attend club activities. The distant chatter is something Aomine is grateful for, since that means he can prolong the inevitable lecture from Kuroko. Even so, it doesn't last long, as the last student walks out and the door to the classroom slides shut. The two are left alone.

Anyone happening on this scene would have thought it was a love confession, what with Kuroko’s stoic face and Aomine’s gaze lowered towards the ground shyly (and well, Aomine would much prefer _that_ to whatever this situation is).

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko begins, and then stops. He wears a subtle frown on his face, one that most people would disregard as part of his blank expression, but Aomine knew better. "Remedial classes are right in the time frame of our training camp."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Aomine says with a sigh and continues to run his palm over the nape of his neck. His eyes don’t meet Kuroko’s—he’s much more afraid of his disapproval than not attending training camp. "Sorry, Tetsu."

Kuroko exhales softly and loosens his stance, to which Aomine slightly relaxes to as well. The room is silent as he awaits his judgement at the hands of his very own shadow. None of them speak.

"... I'm not going to be the one telling Akashi-kun about this," Kuroko finally says.

"Testu!"

"You should have thought of that before you failed your exam."

"Tetsuuu! Come on, you can't leave me to fend off Akashi by myself!" Aomine wails as Kuroko only shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"I shall give you moral support if you wish."

"Moral support my ass!"

As Aomine ducks his head again, this time to mutter incoherently about how unfair the world is instead of in shame, Kuroko only quirks his lips in amusement. He lets the other rant for a while before he uncrosses his arms and makes his way over to the taller and darker skinned boy.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko says softly as pulls on his sleeve. Aomine looks up in confusion.

"What is it now, Tetsu?"

Kuroko stands on his toes as he raises himself to Aomine's height and places a quick kiss on his cheek.

"For good luck," he says with a smile.

Aomine goes red in the face and, unlike Kise, faints right on the spot.

(Later, when the rest of the team come to check on him in the infirmary, Kuroko offhandedly mentions that Aomine has remedial classes, and also that he fainted from the peck on the cheek he gave him.

Akashi triples his training regimen more for the kiss than the remedial classes.)

 

**iii.**

Midorima prides himself as a man of intelligence, great upbringing, good luck, and common sense. He takes his lucky item everywhere he goes, heeds Oha-Asa's advice to the letter, and uses his mind to make sensible and logical decisions before he acts. Indeed, Midorima is a good man of all of the above.

What he doesn't pride himself on is his inability to form coherent sentences when one Kuroko Tetsuya smiles in his direction, when one Kuroko Tetsuya compliments his shooting ability, or when one Kuroko Tetsuya goes up to him and asks, rather shyly, if Midorima can tutor him in chemistry.

He also doesn't pride himself on his inability to say no.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun," Kuroko says with a smile and a perfect bow at a ninety degree angle. "I appreciate your help."

Midorima pushes up his glasses with a stern huff. "I'm only doing this so you won't suffer a remedial classes disaster like a certain _someone_ ," he says stiffly. "It won't be good for the team if you miss out on training camp."

Kuroko smiles again, although this time much more subtly so as not to tip Midorima off. "Thank you for worrying about me," he replies.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried for the team."

"Of course. See you at practice, Midorima-kun."

With a light wave, the phantom sixth man runs off back to his class, leaving a totally not blushing Midorima in his wake.

 _Of course not_.

He turns on his heel and briskly makes his way back to his own class.

* * *

 Midorima is usually the first to arrive at the locker rooms (barring Akashi, who enters and exits before anyone else even makes it to the gym). The rest of the first string usually trickle in as he changes and checks the tape on his fingers.

Today, however, he is not the first _nor_ the second to arrive.

Brows furrowed, he pushes open the door to find Kise and Kuroko in the midst of changing into their workout clothes. A glance at the floor tells him that Aomine has already changed and left in a rush (presumably to start on his tripled menu, courtesy of Akashi).

"Ah, Midorimacchi!" Kise addresses him first with a large smile. "You're late today~"

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Midorima places his bag on the floor and opens his locker. "This is the time I normally arrive. You are just abnormally early, unlike usual."

"Waaaah! Are you implying I'm always late?" Kise wails as he puts on his shirt and crosses his arms to pout. "And you know I always arrive with Kurokocchi! So if you say I'm late you have to say he is as well."

Kuroko looks up from his bag and gives a muted stare at Kise, trying to telepathically convey "don't drag me into this."

"Unlike you, Kuroko shows up ready to go and doesn't wail constantly," Midorima replies without a hint of remorse. He changes quickly and grabs his miniature lion statue from the bench—presumably his lucky item for the day.

As he moves to leave and head for the gym as soon as possible (and to leave Kise as soon as possible), a tug at his sleeve catches him off guard. He sighs in annoyance, thinking it's Kise, but turns around to find Kuroko.

"Was there something you needed?" he asks tentatively.

"Yes," Kuroko says without hesitation. "I'm sorry, I forgot to thank you properly earlier."

"You thanked me plenty—"

Kuroko leans forward on his toes and tries to kiss Midorima on the cheek. However, since Midorima is way taller than him, he only succeeds in planting a kiss on the very far side of his mouth. If Kuroko moved even an inch, he would have kissed Midorima directly on the lips.

"K-Ku-Kurokocchiiiii!!" Kise wails again as he witnesses their almost-kiss. He immediately runs over and yanks Kuroko away from Midorima. "You only kissed me on the wrist! Kiss me on the mouth too!"

"I didn't kiss Midorima-kun on the mouth, though."

"You almost did!"

As Kuroko leans up to give a peck on Kise's cheek (to Kise's utter delight), all Midorima can hear is the blood rushing to his ears, and the sound of the door opening to admit one Murasakibara.

"... Why is Mido-chin on the floor?"

 

**iv.**

Murasakibara hated practice—that was a known fact. The giant complained daily about not being able to eat his precious snacks during practice time or that he really didn't need to practice since he was so good already so why even bother.

Of course, the complaining had transferred with him to the training camp. The first string members had already grown accustomed to his complaining, and didn't spare him in a second glance. The second and third string members, however, only watched, appalled, as Murasakibara made horrible remarks all throughout training camp about the lack of time to eat snacks.

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko says as he tries to catch the giant's attention with the disapproving tone in his voice.

"Hmmm? Kuro-chin? Did you need something?" Murasakibara replies with a yawn and a stretch. It's only seven in the morning, and neither of them want to be up.

"Murasakibara-kun shouldn't say unnecessary things about practice."

" _Mouuuuu_ , Kuro-chin, are you still going on about that?" the giant yawns again and moves to stand up from his futon. Normally, two people would share a room to save space, but since Murasakibara was so large, he had a room of his own. Two futons had to be pushed together just to make a bed for him.

Despite his morning grogginess, Murasakibara moves around the room efficiently, picking up the day's clothes to change into and rolling the futon back into its closet. Kuroko only watches as the giant lumbers around, not taking his words to heart at all.

“Kuro-chiiin,” Murasakibara breaks him out of his trance. Kuroko blinks and watches as the giant gets down on his hands and knees to reach for something that fell under the closet. Unfortunately, his arm is too large to go any further, much to Murasakibara’s displeasure. “Kuro-chin, help meee.”

Out of sympathy, Kuroko trots over and kneels down to get whatever it is that Murasakibara dropped. When his hand comes in contact with a plastic bag, Kuroko only shakes his head, sighs, and pulls it out from under the closet. It’s one of the many bags of sweets that Murasakibara brought with him to camp.

“Thank you, Kuro-chiiin~” Murasakibara grabs the bag of nerunerunerune from his hands and pats Kuroko on the head from his position on the floor. Kuroko watches as Murasakibara opens the bag and proceeds to mix the ingredients inside to create his favorite candy.

The giant holds out a spoonful of—of _something_ —towards Kuroko, who blinks up at him. “Kuro-chin should try it since he got it,” Murasakibara says, pressing the spoon further to the smaller male. The spoon is covered in blue goop and topped with tiny pieces of hard candy. “Say ‘aaah’.”

“Murasakiba—mmph!” Murasakibara shoves the spoon into Kuroko’s open mouth and watches as Kuroko recovers from the sudden invasion of space to tentatively bite into the treat. He swallows and makes a face. “ _Murasakibara-kun_.”

“Did it taste good, Kuro-chin? It did, right?”

“No, it tasted horrible.”

Murasakibara pouts and shoves the next spoonful into his mouth, completely ignoring Kuroko for disliking his favorite candy. Kuroko sighs and pads over to the giant, getting up on his knees to kiss Murasakibara on the forehead.

“Thank you for sharing your favorite candy with me,” Kuroko says with a tired smile. He knows Murasakibara was only trying to be nice. “I know how much it means to you.”

“Kuro-chin, that’s not faiiir,” the giant whines as he pouts again. “Now I can’t get mad at youuu.”

“I can’t get mad at you either, so this is very fair.”

Murasakibara continues whining and Kuroko only smiles in amusement. He turns around to move away from the giant and also to get back on his feet when Murasakibara reaches out to grab his hand and pull him back down.

“Kuro-chin,” he begins, then notices the pile of snacks in his lap. He stops to push them all out, much to Kuroko’s surprise. “Kuro-chin ate nerunerunerune, so he must taste like it too.”

Before Kuroko can react, Murasakibara topples him to the floor and the giant’s lips are over his own, already lapping up the last remnants of the candy in his mouth. Kuroko can only let out a breathy moan as they exchange sloppy kisses, tongues going over molars and each other.

“Atsushi, it’s time to get—”

The door slides open and, to Kuroko’s horror, reveals one Akashi Seijuurou.

Murasakibara lifts his head from the crook of Kuroko’s neck and stares dazedly at Akashi, who suddenly seems to be wielding a rather menacing pair of red scissors.

“Atsushi, no more snacks for the rest of today.”

“Eeeeeh?!”

 

**v.**

The last day of the training camp involved a trip to the hot springs, which most of the team thanked the heavens for, since they did not have time to relax at all since camp started. Kuroko in particular thanked whatever god was up there that he could finally go a day without puking, since the training was even more rigorous than back at Teikou.

The first, second, and third string members shared a hot spring, although the first string got to go in, well, _first_. The miracles, however, got their very own spring to relax in, away from the noisy members of the rest of the basketball club.

“Kurokochiiii!” Kise shouts as he rushes into the spring after washing off, and jumps in right next to Kuroko. The force of his fall splashes Kuroko in the face, and Kuroko only sighs in exasperation at his soaking wet hair.

“Kise-kun, please don’t jump into the hot spring,” he reprimands.

“But I was so excited to see you, Kurokochi!” Kise says as he scoots closer to Kuroko until their shoulders and arms are practically touching. “Aren’t you excited to see me too?”

“No.”

“So mean!”

“Kise, stop bothering Kuroko,” Midorima says from the other side of the hot spring. He reaches up to adjust his glasses when he realizes that he took them off to enter the spring. If anyone asked, Midorima would blame the flush on his cheeks on the heat.

“You’re just jealous I’m next to Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi~” Kise says as he leans towards Kuroko and wraps his arms around Kuroko’s shoulders.

A pair of red scissors suddenly lodges itself in the space right between Kuroko and Kise, the latter of which whom practically faints from shock.

“Ryouta, an extra fifty laps around the track when we get back,” Akashi says with a tight smile.

“Akashicchiiii!” Kise whines but detangles himself from Kuroko nonetheless. Kuroko only takes the opportunity to scoot away from the blond.

Before Kise can make up the distance between them, Akashi strides over and plants himself firmly between the two. Kise wisely keeps his distance and sulks over to the other side of the spring to join Murasakibara and Midorima (much to the shooter’s annoyance).

“Tetsuya,” Akashi says lowly, which causes Kuroko to turn his head in confusion. “I’ve been hearing that you’ve been giving the other team members kisses.”

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko replies with his usual blankness, not a shred of apology laced in his tone. “If Akashi-kun wants me to stop, I will.”

“Hmmm,” Akashi hums, pleased. He smiles and brings Kuroko closer to him. “From now on, the only person who you can kiss is me.”

“Akashicchi!” Kise shrieks from the other side, but Akashi skillfully ignores him to grab Kuroko’s chin and tilt his head upwards.

“Where did you kiss the others?”

“To Kise-kun, on the wrist,” Kuroko begins. As if on cue, Akashi brings his arm out of the water and holds it out to Kuroko expectantly. Kuroko scoots over and kisses Akashi’s wrist. “To Aomine-kun, on the cheek,” he pecks Akashi’s cheek “to Midorima-kun, under his cheek” he pecks an awfully lot closer to Akashi’s mouth “to Kise-kun again, on the cheek” another peck “and Murasakibara-kun, on the forehead.”

As Kuroko moves to lean up to place a kiss on Akashi’s forehead, the captain pushes him back into the water, and firmly against the rocks. “On the forehead?” he raises a red eyebrow and moves to straddle Kuroko’s hips. “I remember seeing you kiss him on the lips.”

Kise shrieks again in the background, and Midorima splutters, but Murasakibara only continues munching on his snacks despite Kise pounding his fists onto his chest, wailing about how “cruel and unfair” he is and how he “corrupted” Kuroko.

Kuroko stares impassively up at Akashi, who only smiles a predatory grin, before he leans down and kisses him firmly on the mouth. The three miracles across from them watch in shock as Akashi shoves his tongue in Kuroko’s mouth, and vice versa, and share an extremely saliva-laden kiss.

Akashi runs his tongue over Kuroko’s, parting only to give the other a chance to breathe, before his lips are on him again. Kuroko moans breathlessly into Akashi’s mouth as the other grabs his blue locks and tilts his head back so that he can further continue kissing down Kuroko’s neck.

Kuroko becomes unresponsive after that, and Akashi looks up to see that he’s fainted (from the heat or from Akashi, no one knows).

“ _Oooh_?” he says in annoyance, red and gold eyes gleaming. “You dare faint on me?”

“Kurokocchiiii!”

They pull him out of the water.

* * *

Kuroko doesn’t recover until several hours later, when most of everyone has gone to bed, and wakes up to an annoyed Akashi, who proceeds to ravish him in their futons immediately after Kuroko wakes.

(Kise and Midorima, who are right next door, don’t get much sleep that night.)


End file.
